Innocently Pure II
by xKIABx
Summary: *Warning: BL (boy x boy) intended!* *Gareki x Nai (GareNai)* Gareki and Nai have conceded in understanding each other but on the other hand Gareki had other things on his mind. Not only him but the others as well. It seems that Circus Second Ship's people on-board just can't seem to calm down except Tsukumo.
1. The Trouble With Getting Out of Bed

**Innocently Pure II**

**Scene 1: The Trouble With Getting Out of Bed**

_Back then, as I can remember, Gareki was always so full of sadness. It's not as though I could tell since his face expressions were always the same. But I could feel it no matter what since I can sense other things, too. However, the longer I have been spending time with Gareki seems to show that he's opening up more to me. So in the end I'm also happy as well…_

I open my eyes and to see sunlight passing through the crevice of the curtains. While getting up I felt my back ache for a bit and paused myself in the moment. The pain wasn't so bad but my back really hurt a lot. However, it seems there some extra weight on me though and I couldn't figure out what it was. Until, I turn my face and there he was – Gareki. He seems like he's having a good dream as well because he is smiling. Slowly, I tried to remove his arm from my waist but it wouldn't budge at all. And before I knew it, I was pulled down.

"AH!?"

"Morning Nai," Says Gareki.

"M-morning," I replied as I felt that my face was burning up.

Gareki then brought me closer to him and his face and my hair were touching. I couldn't make out what Gareki wanted but I could feel that he is happy so I wasn't going to complain but…I wanted to get out of bed. However, it seems like Gareki won't let me though because now I'm completely rounded up by him. What could I do? I didn't want to just stay like this nor did I want to rip away his arms either since he was in a good mood.

"Gareki?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you let me go?

"Why?"

"…because I need to get up. Since, Tsukumo and I will be hanging together today."

"No."

"E-EH?! B-but I promised her though."

"Tch, no can do then huh?"

"Gareki?"

As I called Gareki's name, he slowly had removed his arms from me and got up himself. I also tried to get up but then fell back down on the bed. It was not easy at all and so Gareki noticed and helped me to sit up.

"Sorry, I must have been too rough last night," he says with such an apologetic face.

"I-It's fine…_it's not like we haven't done this more than once already_…"

About to get up on my feet, I felt something trickled down my thighs. Not only did it felt awkward but also chilling. I don't know how many times Gareki came inside of me but now it is pouring out. Upon my reflex, I put my fingers over my butt hole to at least stop the flow, even if just a little. I didn't want Gareki to know either since this usually doesn't happen. However, last night was just…TOO MUCH. Even though I told him to stop he just couldn't stop at all.

"Nai, c'mon and get dress soon," says Gareki as he was already dressed halfway, from bottom up.

"Y-you go ahead. I'll follow afterward."

I didn't notice it but for sure Gareki must have notice earlier because I felt his eyes on me for a moment. And suddenly, in front of me, there was Gareki grinning. Of course, I definitely felt the chills as he brought his face close to mine.

"Let's wash up first then, Nai."

"N-no –I can do it myself."

As always, Gareki didn't accept my answer and so he picked me up princess-style, I think it was called, and carried me to the bathroom. On the way there, I was saying no the whole time because I didn't want Gareki to touch me anymore since it'll just make me feel all hot again. And of course, Gareki was chuckling all the way as he put me down and closed the bathroom door. Next, he turned on the shower head and took his pants to make sure it didn't get wet before getting into the shower with me. I was just standing there with my eyes closed and letting the water cleanse me until…Gareki putted his arms around me and I opened my eyes in reflex.

"Now then, let's clean you up."

"Eh? Gareki you don't need to, I can do it myself."

"Oho, can you really though?"

"Yes?"

"But Nai, you need to really dig inside to get it all out, so I think you'll need help with that."

"Dig inside? What are you talking about?"

In truth, I really didn't understand what Gareki was talking about at all. First off, he burst into laughter after I said that, too. I don't get what is so funny.

"G-Gareki?"

Then, I felt something around my butt hole –it was a finger. I squealed a bit because it caught me by surprise. And then I realized it was Gareki's finger. He was poking at it.

"G-Gareki, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to help you clean down here."

"C-clean?"

"That's right. If we don't clean this stuff out then it'll really make you feel uncomfortable."

"R-really?"

"Yes, now be a good boy and spread your legs a little."

And so, I couldn't argue with Gareki again – more like I didn't choose to. By willingly, I spread my legs apart a bit and putted my hands and arms on the wall as a support. Slowly, Gareki inserted his finger. Along with the current situation, I was also starting to lose it. I was feeling it.

"A-ah…"

"Don't tell me you're feeling it?" Gareki asked with a chuckle.

"N-no…ah!"

By keeping a hand on the wall, I use the other to cover my mouth. The sounds were echoing in the bathroom and I didn't like it. Furthermore, it was embarrassing too. Nevertheless, there were tears now as well. Badly enough though, I couldn't control myself anymore while Gareki was fingering me the whole time.

"Finish," says Gareki as he slowly removed his finger.

Although…it was horrible! He took it too far! And now, I'm all hot and bothered. I didn't even want to look at him in the face. But surely, Gareki already could tell because now we're face to face as he turned me over and kissed me. I tried to fight it but I couldn't anyway. Suddenly, I felt something against me. It was Gareki's own body onto mine and then his hand rubbing our thing together.

"G-Gareki – no," I said but then slowly felt right into the flow and let Gareki make us come together.

…

"What's taking Nai so long?" Asked Tsukumo to herself.

"Maybe they're just taking their time," added Yogi.

"No, it can't be…"

"Why do you say that, Tsukumo?"

"Their room isn't too far from this living room, Yogi."

"You're point is?"

"They must be doing IT…_against Nai's will_…"

"Eh?"

"It's okay Yogi."

"Haah?

"Here, try a piece of the cake I made," says Tsukumo diverting Yogi's attention.

"Ah, thank you!" Replies Yogi as he took a bit into the cake, enjoying it.

"_I may need to punish Gareki for making me wait so long for Nai…_" thought Tsukumo as she was awaiting Nai's arrival.


	2. Motherly Karoku

**Innocently Pure II**

**Scene 2: Motherly Karoku**

_I wonder how long Tsukumo has been waiting for me. Since, it felt like a long time with Gareki not letting go of me. Even though he finally stopped after we came out of the shower – help me dress too. Still, despite being a bit late, Tsukumo didn't say anything much about it. And I kept thinking that she was mad at me. _

"T-tsukumo?"

"Yes, Nai?"

"A-are you angry?"

"No."

"R-really?"

"Yes," answers Tsukumo with a smile.

Although, when her gaze passed Gareki, she didn't look happy. It seemed like a glare and he also glared back at her. I wonder if it's my fault and she is just taking it out on Gareki. Even Yogi is confused as to why the two of them won't even look at each other. However, I don't want them to fight just because I arrived late to hang with Tsukumo – as promised. As Tsukumo puts her tea cup aside, she reached to the side of her end of the couch and handed me something – I paused.

"For you Nai, a present."

"Eh, again? Why?"

"It's because you're a wonderful person who knows to appreciate my craft."

"Thanks, Tsukumo!" I exclaimed as I started to open the present.

"Do you like it?"

I couldn't believe it! It was a Yukkin plushie – as big as the moss frog that she gave to me a while back.

"Thank you, Tsukumo!" I said with a smile.

Both Gareki and Yogi were now looking at it with confused faces. But even if they couldn't tell what it was, I could tell. Tsukumo is very detailed and crafted when it comes to making these sorts of things.

"What the heck is that?" Questioned Gareki.

"A…body pillow?" Added Yogi.

"It's Yukkin!" I said to them as I turned its face around to show them both.

"…I think I'll need to revise making you two gifts in the near future," replied Tsukumo. "_A body pillow for Yogi and a bomb or poison for Gareki._"

And so putting it [the Yukkin plushie] aside, I went to finish up my piece of the cake and tea. While doing so, Karoku arrives and joins us eating Tsukumo's cake, along with Hirato too. Most of us were finished already so we just talked as Karoku and Hirato finished their food. So…I needed to use the bathroom but as soon as I got up, I suddenly fell upon my knees.

"O-ow."

"Nai, you alright?" Asks Gareki as he came onto the floor and helped me sit back down on the couch.

"Y-yea…just still a little pain but it's okay," I replied, slowly lowering myself onto the couch.

"Pain?" Questions Karoku.

"Ah, it's nothing serious Karoku."

"_Yes, it is…_" looked like the impression that Tsukumo was giving off that glare feeling again to Gareki.

"Where, Nai?" Asks Karoku.

"Ah, just my back…but it's really nothing –"

"Sexual intercourse may be enjoyable but the pain subsides in as the after effects," says Hirato.

"H-HIRATO?" Says Tsukumo with a surprised face.

Even Karoku, now, choked for a bit after Hirato said that. As well as Yogi who gave the look of confusion again but with more surprised. But…Gareki's expressions were the same as ever or maybe it just didn't surprise him as much as the others. However, I didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

"Sexual intercourse?"

"Yes Nai. In which it means to –!" And before Hirato could even finish his sentence he was stopped by Karoku, whose hand was covering his mouth.

"WHY ARE YOU SPOUTING ABOUT SUCH THINGS?!"

"Because I'm sure the youngsters here would love to hear about it," added Hirato.

"Pass," says both Gareki and Tsukumo.

"Huh?" Answers Yogi.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU SAY IT TO BUT NOT WHILE NAI'S HERE! HE'S STILL A VERY YOUNG ONE!"

"You sure about that, Karoku?" Asks Hirato with a grin.

"Tch," sounded Gareki as he sits back with his arms and legs crossed.

I'm so confused I have no idea what's going on here anymore. What is sexual intercourse? Why did Karoku prevent Hirato from finishing his sentence? Furthermore, why is everyone so unsettled and quiet all of a sudden? I don't understand it at all. While Karoku and Hirato kept talking, I turned to ask Gareki.

"Gareki, what is sexual intercourse?"

"Y-you idiot, don't ask me that."

From the side view of my eyes, I think I saw Tsukumo put a hand up to her face and shaking her head. As for Yogi, he was still in the midst of confusion as he sat there watching.

"But…I don't know what it means."

"-sigh- We had sex last night, Nai."

"Sex?"

And before I realized it, the chattering between Karoku and Hirato had stopped. I turned to face them and Hirato was the same as usual. However, Karaoku wasn't the same at all. It's as though Karoku froze and then suddenly he erupted. The same thing with Yogi, but he was still sitting on the couch with his hands on his head.

"N-nai…what was that word that you just said?" Asks Karoku.

"Uh…sex?"

After I said that, Karoku came off Hirato and went on his hands and knees, as well as mumbling stuff to himself. Being started to be filled with worry, I went over, got down on my knees, and putted a hand on his shoulder, calling out to him.

"Karoku?" I said.

"Nai…"

"Yes?"

"NAI…"

"What's wrong, Karoku?"

Suddenly, my hand that was on his shoulder was grabbed into his hands. Next, Karoku looked up at me and I could see that his eyes were watering. I think he was crying but on the other hand, it's not crying though. Since, I could tell what crying was like and also, he's not sad either. The feeling that he was giving off was more of an unknown feeling to me that I haven't experience or understand enough of yet. So what I could make out was that he was shock but what was he shock at?

"NAI. MY POOR NAI! MY LITTLE INNOCENT NAI HAS BEEN TAINTED!?" Exclaims Karoku, now hugging Nai fully in his arms, along with tears.

"What are you talking about, Karoku?"

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay Nai…"

"Karoku, if you don't mind – unless you want to end up killing him – release him already." Says Hirato.

"NO! NEVER!" Replies Karoku.

However, I was starting to have troubling breathing though. Even though I'm in Karoku's arms, it didn't feel too comfortable. As Hirato said too, I'm getting choked here. It may not be too loud but I am squirming for him to let go of me. And before I knew it, I was broke free – by Gareki.

"Karoku, relax already. What would have happened if you really killed Nai, huh?" Says Gareki.

"Gareki," I said.

"Come on Nai, let's go if you're done here?"

"Um – ah?!"

I was with Gareki for a few moments and suddenly was back into Karoku's arms. That sure did surprise me for a bit. But why did Karoku do that?

"Karoku?"

"Gareki! I know that Nai and you have gone through together a lot, as I've heard from the others, so…please tell me who's corrupted my Nai's mind!"

"It's best that you don't know Karoku."

"NO! I HAVE TO KNOW OR I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO GO CRAZY!"

"The one who is going to go crazy is me – already," says Tsukumo as I heard her from a distance.

"Karoku."

"Yes, Gareki?" Replied Karoku as he stood up, pulling me up also as we both are now standing with his arms still around me.

"Gareki?"

"If I said leave Nai to me, what would you say?"

"O-of course I say thank you and always please do take care him!"

"Good then," smirked Gareki after finishing those two words.

"That little twerp – _just wrapped up Mr. Karoku's around his little fingers_," added Tsukumo.

And as for Yogi – don't ask; he's still in a state of confusion over all of this. Even Hirato seems to be enjoying this mood at the moment. Suddenly, I was back in Gareki's arms. Surprised, I turned my head up to look at Gareki then back to Karoku. Karoku gave the face of confusion as well – I don't even know what's going on much less – so don't ask.

"Thanks for the blessing. As you can see Mr. Karoku, Nai and I already have sex so we're a couple by now and way before you came," finished Gareki as he hugged me from behind with his arms wrapped around me.

"W-WHAT?"

"Karoku?"

"TSU-TSU-TSU-TSUKUMO! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! DID YOU HEAR WHAT GAREKI JUST SAID?! HE AND NAI HAD SEX?! SINCE WHEN?! HOW?! IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR TWO GUYS TO DO IT?!" Exclaimed Yogi shaking Tsukumo.

"I don't know Yogi and stop shaking me or I'll start getting dizzy – headache, if not worse," Tsukumo replied as he finally let go of her and was now focusing his eyes on us.

Karoku was now just mumbling to himself. As well as being on his knees and looking up at the celing with his hands dangling. Even his face expression was…what you call it – no expression, I guess. With a few seconds, I broke from Gareki's hug but I was taken aback by his hand. That surely nearly gave me a scare.

"N-nai, what did he say? You didn't two didn't do what he said right? RIGHT?!" Says Karoku as he looked at me with a teary face. I didn't know what he meant by that so I just answered the best I could.

"W-well, Gareki and I did it last night so [_well, more than once already_] – Tsukumo, that's why I was late, sorry."

"No problem Nai. It's not your fault anyway – for sure," says Tsukumo giving the seldom glare to Gareki again.

"Hey, enough of the glare already, YOU FUJOSHI!" Added Gareki.

"You dare to talk back to your senior?" says Tsukumo as Gareki and her broke into an argument.

Apparently, Yogi's knocked out cold on the couch. I don't think he fainted though but for sure all of this surprised him. Next thing I notice was that Hirato was gone now, too. He must have left when things started to escalate.

"MY POOR NAI'S BEEN – HE'S BEEN – AND NOW HE'S HAD S-S-S-SEX W-W-W-WITH – NOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE TELL ME I'M DREAMING!" Shouts Karoku, even though I didn't understand some of the words he was saying.

And so, now Karoku was once again on his hand and knees as he said that. Then Tsukumo went to Karoku, breaking the argument between Gareki and her, bended down a bit and talked to Karoku.

"Mr. Karoku, this may be hard to understand but from the looks of this…"

"T-tsukumo…"

"Nai and Gareki have become connected."

"You idiot! Like saying that is going to make things any better?" Says Gareki putting a hand over his face.

As Tsukumo stood up and turned around to Gareki to talk to him, I could see that Karoku gave a broken face, and then flopped onto the ground – face down. In a spite of worry, I easily broke from Gareki's grasp, as he was occupied by Tsukumo over their conversation, I went to Karoku.

"K-KAROKU?!" I exclaimed shaking him a bit to wake him up but he was so lifeless.

Then I could hear that the chattering between Gareki and Tsukumo stopped. Before I knew it Tsukumo came over and explained.

"It's okay Nai, he's just fainted."

"Karoku just fainted?"

"Yep, he must have been just surprised is all."

"Ah, thank goodness then."

"Well, you can clear this mess right? Come Nai," Says Gareki as he dragged me away.

"B-BUT GAREKIII!"


	3. The Niji and His Lover

**Innocently Pure II**

**Final Scene: The Niji and His Lover**

After we have left the room, Gareki dragged me out with him. I don't know where we're going but as far as I can tell, he wasn't too happy. As for me, I couldn't say anything because I didn't know what to say to him. Along the way, I was silent until we reached our bedroom. Strangely, we both seem to have gone around the long way to get here – purpose or Gareki was lost in thought? Without stopping, Gareki opened the door and stepped in – I as well – door closed behind me. And then, he let go of my hand and went to lie on his bed facing the wall. Somehow, I started to feel lonely – Gareki sad or angry?

"Gareki?"

"…"

As there was no reply, I walked over and stood beside the bed. While looking down, I patted Gareki on the head – as he has done countless times to cheer me up. I don't know if that helped him to feel better but there was still no response. Now, I'm worry because I can't tell if he's sad or not. I remove my hand from his head and brought it back to my side.

"Gareki, I don't if you're listening or not but…"

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed; I sat down, with my back towards the wall, and faces the scenery out the window. I started to think back to when I first met Gareki and how all of that had us ended up to being here now. It was strange as if though all of this was somehow meant to be – fate or predetermined?

"I may not quite understand things yet Gareki but I believe I can do my best in the things I can do."

"Is that so?" Replies Gareki.

"Yes since I have faith and because of those that I have met, I get to learn and know more little by little. Like…"

"Like?"

"Like meeting Gareki."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"How is meeting me a good thing?"

"It's because you have taught me so much."

"Someone like me, it's best if you were better off –"

"NO!" Exclaimed Nai as he stood up, now facing Gareki.

Gareki, alarmed, had turned over to face Nai as well. Surprised, he pulled himself up sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nai?"

"No..."

"Nai…?"

"Gareki, YOU IDIOT!"

"I-Idiot? _Who taught him that word?_"

"I want to understand Gareki."

"What are you going to earn from that?"

"It's because…"

"Because?"

I…I didn't know what else to say. Did my words made no sense or was it because I didn't understand Gareki enough? I felt like crying – my heart was. Without wanting to think, I just grab Gareki's hands into my own. Looking at it for a bit, I felt sadder as I shifted my gaze at him.

"Gareki, you're not fair."

"Fair?"

"Why am I always left not knowing anything?"

"Nai…"

Suddenly, I just realize that I was crying? Using one of my hands – the other still holding Gareki's hand – I wipe the tears. However, they just kept coming. I didn't know how to stop them. Then, I felt Gareki's loose hand on my cheek.

"Why are you crying Nai?"

"It's because I can't understand you."

"Eh?"

"I just want to understand Gareki more but somehow it seems that Gareki is pushing me away."

"I – I'm sorry Nai."

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"It's just…after what I did to you, you still…"

I don't know what came over me but…seeing Gareki's sad expression somehow made my heart ache. I wanted to hug him and say that everything will be alright. However, inside of me, I wasn't sure of what I should really do – I just have to do something. Without thinking much, I gave Gareki a kiss on the lips. In response, Gareki's face became red and he covered his mouth with the loose hand that was on my cheek.

"W-whaaa!"

"?"

"N-Nai…you…"

"I what? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no. I-it's just that you…you kissed me."

"_So what I did was called a kiss? _So I did?"

"You."

"Hm? Whaaa!"

I was suddenly grabbed by the arm – Gareki's hand that was in mine – and pulled me unto the bed. Then I felt a tender touch my lips – Gareki was kissing me? However, it soon became tense as he used his tongue and licked my lips. In response I somehow started to feel numb and soon Gareki's tongue was being entangled by my own. The kiss became a hot sensation as Gareki lifted up my shirt and started to touch me all over.

Slowly, he reached my pants and put his hand inside. I let out a sound, covered my mouth quickly, and turn my head to the side. However, from the corner of my eye, I could see that Gareki was smiling – he removed my hand.

"Nai, show me your face."

I didn't protest but neither could I even face Gareki. I was embarrassed to the point where I wanted to hide my whole face. However, the lingering feeling appeared and I faced him willingly.

"Heh, your face is flushed up."

"Eh?"

"Nothing," says Gareki as he kisses me and slowly started down my neck, collar bone, and so on as I started to feel numb everywhere.

"Mm. Hah. Ah."

"Uhm, Nai?"

"Yes?"

"Me too."

"Eh?"

Gareki then grabbed my hand and slowly directed it towards his lower body half – to the location. I didn't get it until he leaned down to my ear and whispered to me what he wanted. It's not like I knew how to do it – as Gareki probably already figured – so he said that he would guide me along. In the end, I nodded and we both repositioned ourselves.

However, all my clothes were taken off in the process so now I'm unclothed ALL THANKS TO GAREKI FOR NOT HOLDING HIMSELF BACK. Finally though, Gareki had seated himself down on the bed. For a moment though, I froze because I was unsure about this. Although, it Gareki's voice broke that uncertainty as I slowly got onto the bed to him.

With Gareki guiding me, I was able to comprehend the situation and then put his cock inside my mouth. Slowly, up and down, I began to pick up the pace but then Gareki stopped me suddenly.

"Nai, come here, it's enough."

"Eh?" was my response as I was suddenly pulled towards him.

In spilt seconds, I felt Gareki's hand on my buttocks and his cock rubbing against me. Then before I knew it, it was entering me slowly. For a moment, I thought I would feel pain however…

"Huh, you seem loose enough."

"E-eh?"

"Sorry Nai, brace yourself."

"What do you –?"

Then I felt it. Inside of me, I felt all of Gareki deep but it was much deeper than the last time.

"AUGH!"

"Nai, sorry, hah."

It – Gareki was moving as I felt the sensation. I don't how to describe it but it felt like something was engulfing me entirely. Still, I was scared a bit and happy at the same time as I clung onto Gareki because I could feel the pain a little.

"Gareki."

As I said his name, we were face to face and then the stare broke as we kissed passionately along with the pace becoming faster. It wasn't before long that I only just realized that I was crying after Gareki wiped one of my eyes with his hand and the other, he licked and kissed. The pain started to cease as pleasure grew.

"Ah, Gare…ki!"

"Hah, Nai!"

Closer – I was embraced strongly and tenderly. Yes, I knew all along that Gareki cared for me but not to what I had expected. He's always protecting me and yet I can't do anything. However, now I can be assured of this feeling. It's not just an assumption but a realization of confession.

"Hah, Gareki, I c-can't –!"

"Me too, Nai. I'm cumming!"

"Ah, G-Gareki!"

"Nai!"

I could feel it inside of me overflowing. So tired, was the only thing left on my mind. It's not that I don't acknowledge what happened but…

"Hah…hah…hah…"

"Nai…"

"Ga…re…ki…"

…

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. Now awake, I peered past Gareki to look out the window and saw that it was still a bit dark outside but almost morning. As I switched my focus back to Gareki, I couldn't help but smile.

"_I wonder if he's awake yet._"

With curiosity, I poke at Gareki's cheek but there was no response. Of course, after doing that he can just go ahead and sleep while here I am sleepless. I got up and sat against the wall with the blanket covering me – luckily it was enough to cover myself because I didn't want to steal the blanket from Gareki either.

"Ack, my back. _The first time was worse than this though. However, I didn't let it get to Gareki how much pain it was because I didn't want him to know. So in the end, I hold back my voice._"

As I look at Gareki's sleeping face, I finally notice that it's the first time that he seems so peaceful. I remember way back, it wasn't always like this – his sleeping face. Just like when I'm around him, I couldn't tell what his emotions were. So that's why I always asked, despite him not replying. However, the longer we stayed together, the more I got to understand him more even without asking now. Despite the face he usually has – I'm not sure what it's called though. Reaching out for his hand, I hold it into my hands and then looked at his face again.

"Gareki," I said waiting to see if he would reply just in case he'd be awake.

Thinking back to when we first met to now seem like long ago. I wonder how long we've been together now since Karoku came back. I hold Gareki's hand onto my lap and laid down a side of my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh?"

Looking up, I see that Gareki was awake now. With the same face as always as he moved his hand, the one I was holding, and touched my cheek then patted me on the head.

"Not tired?"

"Uh, no?"

Gareki then gave me the look of uncertainty and started to get up. I'm not sure if it was something I said but then next thing I know was that he was next to me against the wall.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"You're body?"

"My back hurts a little but it's alright."

"Ah, okay."

The next few seconds had become silence. I didn't want that so I started to open my mouth to speak but then Gareki spoke.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Huh?"

"At the time, I was losing myself and –"

"Gareki."

"I raped you but yet you kept holding your voice back and –"

"GAREKI!"

"N-nai?"

"Stop."

"Nai. S-sorry..."

I wanted to set Gareki straight but somehow I felt like crying. As I raised my hand to my lean my head on, I felt tears? Of course, I was crying because my heart aches so much.

"Gareki…"

"Yes?"

"You fool."

"H-huh?! Why are you calling me a fool?"

As I wiped away my tears, I hugged him. Gareki was surprised too. I'm not sure why I'm doing this but I felt like it was something that was needed. Yes, to me that's how I saw the world. I may not understand what's going on around me but from the way I could feel things was the language that I communicated with.

"Nai?"

"I love you, Gareki."

... … … … … Extra from the other side of the door … … … … …

"Yogi, what are you doing?"

"Tsukumo! I'm trying to see if I can hear anything."

"How's Karoku's condition?"

"He's still out when I last saw him. I think the shock must have gotten to him bad."

"_Well Karoku did end up giving his 'blessings' to that brat unwillingly_…So why are you here?"

"I wanted to get some information on how two males can do it but when I got here the door was locked. What about you?"

"_Hirato was the one to tell me to lock the door so that no outsiders could interrupt them_…Just following orders. See you then," says Tsukumo as she walked away.

"T-tsukumo, wait up!" Says Yogi catching up to her while confused at what just happened.

... … … … … Karoku's extra … … … … …

While still in bed, Karoku was having a dream of when it was just the two of them back then. The whole place was filled with such harmony that it all seemed like a fairytale almost. Among nature, Karoku turned to Nai with his arms open.

"Nai, come here."

"I'm sorry Karoku."

"H-huh? Why are you sorry?"

"I got Gareki now so I don't need you," says Nai walking to Gareki.

"NOOO! COME BACK! You used to follow me everywhere!" Exclaimed Karoku in his sleep as he woke up realizing it was just a dream.

Even though it's true that Nai rarely follows him around anymore, it's not Nai's fault. After all, he did sort of hurt Nai a bit when Nai was helping him to regain his memories. Also, he does have friends now so it's not like Karoku's out of the picture anymore – maybe.

"What a horrid nightmare," said Karoku getting out of bed.


	4. Side Story: Sexual Intercourse Lesson

**Innocently Pure II**

**Side Story: Sexual Intercourse Lesson**

"I can't believe that brat," says Tsukumo.

After seeing that Gareki had dragged out Nai along with him, plus with Hirato gone, there was just the three of them left: Yogi, Karoku, and Tsukumo.

So moving along, Tsukumo went over to Yogi to wake him up from his shock. Without needing to explain, his shock was too obvious. It was the topic of homosexual sex between two men that had gave him a big surprise. Although, to Tsukumo, she didn't seem to be too bothered by it which made everything seemed to be way too normal. Which was absurd since there was no way a common person would know how sex between two men works, right?

"Hey, Yogi. C'mon Yogi get up," says Tsukumo trying to awake him from the shock. However, he was not really responding at all. So either that was a good sign or bad sign, Tsukumo had no idea.

Suddenly, Tsukumo heard a voice and knew instantly who it was. It was Dr. Akari; one of the people that Yogi is dreadfully scared off. And to much of Tsukumo's demise, Yogi had vanished from the couch in a flash. In which, he had hidden behind the couch to the sound of Dr. Akari's voice.

"Ah, Tsukumo!"

"Yes, Dr. Akari?"

"Have you seen Yogi?"

"Did you need him?"

"Yes, since he's been missing his check-ups the past few days!"

"I see," answered Tsukumo pointing her finger towards the couch, indicating that he was hiding behind the couch.

As Dr. Akari sees where Tsukumo was pointing, he nodded. So as Dr. Akari faked his return out of the room, Tsukumo went over to Karoku to pick him off of the ground.

"OMG, HE'S HERE. HE'S HERE. HE'S HERE…HE'S LEAVING. IS HE'S GONE?"

With Tsukumo's footprint covering up Dr. Akari's, as Yogi didn't come to realize that, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, which scared the life out of him.

"GAHAA!" Sounded Yogi.

"There you are, you little mischievous trouble maker," says Dr. Akari giving off a grin.

"N-NO, I DON'T WANT TO GOOO!"

"Now then, let's go for your check-ups."

"TSUKUMO HELP ME! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"See you later Yogi," says Tsukumo as she walked Karoku to his bedroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

Finally, as Dr. Akari and Yogi reached the research tower, Dr. Akari went to check up on Yogi's bandage. And of course, who's to say, this time Yogi was cooperative and let Dr. Akari do his job – looking down at his feet the entire time. So out of the blue, he asked the question that he had earlier when the relationship between Gareki and Nai were revealed.

"Dr. Akari?"

"Yes?"

"How can two men have sex?"

"W-what?!" Exclaimed Dr. Akari as he nearly fell – thinking Hirato must be the one who put those ideas into Yogi's head – of all things.

"Uh, Dr. Akari?"

"WHAT?"

"Um, uh, t-the question…?"

"Oh, well…it is possible."

"SO THERE'S A WAY FOR TWO MEN TO HAVE SEX?!"

"-sigh- Yes, Yogi. And who put this idea into your head? Don't tell me it was Hirato?"

"No."

"Oh…_then how the hell did Yogi come up with such a question?_"

"Dr. Akari?"

"Oh, right. Well then…"

This time Yogi had shifted his head up and tilted it without realizing that he was now looking at Dr. Akari in the face. Seemingly the fear of Dr. Akari was all gone – just for the moment – as he could see that Dr. Akari's face was now scaring the life out of him because of the grin.

"D-doc?"

"How about I show you then, Yogi?"

"Um, uh, n-no…I think I will – "

"Go? But I'm not done with you yet, Yogi."

Yogi was so scared that he had backed himself up against the wall. To the point where he was no longer looking at his face – cuddling himself. As Dr. Akari was closing in on him until someone else from behind had appeared.

"L-let go of me, HIRATO!" Says Dr. Akari struggling to get free.

"Hirato?" Says Yogi as he looked and sees that it was definitely Hirato.

"Hey Yogi, why are you here?"

"Just here for a check-up."

"Is that so?"

"So what are you doing to Dr. Akari?"

"Hmm, just a formal greeting is all."

"I see…"

"Don't tell me that was really all though Yogi."

"Well…I did ask Dr. Akari about how two men can have sex."

"Oho?" Sounded Hirato as he looked at Dr. Akari giving off an evil grin.

"You bastard. Don't start getting any weird ideas!"

"Heh…So Yogi."

"Yes?"

"I can teach you how two men can have sex."

"You…can?"

"Of course and Dr. Akari is willing to help."

"Tsk!" Sounded off Dr. Akari to Hirato saying that he was going to kill Hirato if he does anything unnecessary.

"He is?"

"Yes, now just give me a minute and you get off the bed, please."

As Yogi does so, he stood aside the bed as he watches Hirato put Dr. Akari onto the bed. Even though, despite Dr. Akari's fight to get loose, it was no good as Hirato had tied his hands behind his back – using the tie. With Hirato now on top of him between his legs, he was ready to begin the lesson he would be showing to Yogi.

"HIRATO, YOU –?!"

In response, Hirato had put a finger on his lips to signal that if Dr. Akari made any noises, he wouldn't take any responsibility. Of course, Dr. Akari wasn't going to just sit still and let himself be touched senselessly by Hirato.

"Hirato?"

"Yes, let's begin."

As Dr. Akari had tried to kick Hirato off, that leg was caught by him. In return, to the favor, Hirato held a bit tight on the leg. Of course, Dr. Akari could feel the pain a little bit but was able to hold in his voice. As Hirato continued on, he uses his loose hand and touched Dr. Akari's butt hole. Shocked, Dr. Akari couldn't do anything but for sure promised himself that he was going to make Hirato pay for doing this in front of Yogi.

"Here is where you enter Yogi."

"EEEH?! But…"

"But where else would you enter right? So this is where a man would enter another man," says Hirato teasing Dr. Akari's butthole.

"?!"

Of course, it was starting to bother Dr. Akari as he was reacting to Hirato's touch. Which was embarrassing since Yogi was watching as well. To remove his flustered face from Yogi to see, he turned his face towards the wall.

"I see," responded Yogi stupidly.

"Next, you would then touch the nipples."

"Why is that?"

As Hirato let's go of Dr. Akari's leg, he moved himself up closer to be able to touch Dr. Akari's upper half. Next thing, before Dr. Akari knew it, Hirato himself was grinding against him and it was getting worse to the point where Dr. Akari would bit off his own tongue. Since he was somehow getting into the mood which was bad – Yogi is in the room after all. Suddenly, Hirato touched Dr. Akari's nipples by rubbing them.

"AH."

"In doing so Yogi, this helps with the erection, here."

"?!"

"Is that so?"

Yogi was just nodding his head off, like an idiot, as he watches Hirato. And Hirato was already getting into the action. Since, one of Hirato's hands was on Dr. Akari's private part – the other still rubbing. However, he was already overdoing it because he was getting hard himself. As Dr. Akari had shrugged him off last night when they had an appointment set up.

"Just add in the kisses and you're good to go. By doing this with cloths off of course and continuous penetration, after opening up the hole with fingers, till climax."

"…alright. I'm heading off then Hirato. See you Dr. Akari! Thanks for the demonstration, it was a big help."

"**GET**. **OUT**."

"Y-yes, sir."

In accordance to Dr. Akari's scary sounding request, Yogi left the room. While Hirato was going to finish the "play" with Dr. Akari.

"Ah, I should find Tsukumo and tell her what I learned."

Yogi then went on his way to talk to Tsukumo what he had learned. Although, that wasn't really necessary as she didn't even want to know or hear of. And out of the blue, Yogi had run into Tsukumo by accident.

"Tsukumo!"

"Your check-up is done?"

"Yes and I need to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"I learned how two men can have sex!"

"…"

"Tsukumo?"

"Yogi, I feel so sorry for you."

"Eh?"

"_Dr. Akari must have done Yogi in…_"

As Tsukumo brushed off Yogi, she walked off to go do her own thing. However, Yogi had paused for a moment as he didn't understand why Tsukumo went silent on him. Furthermore, she even said that she felt sorry for him.

"W-WAIT, TSUKUMO!" Says Yogi as he went to catch up to her.

Little did he know that Tsukumo didn't want any details at all because she didn't want to know. It wasn't in her interest and none of her business. Why so? Who knows, let's leave that to you readers to imagine upon.


End file.
